Winchesters Vs Wilsons
by super-bored
Summary: Two rival hunting families, the Winchester's and the Wilson's. After years apart what happens when Dean bumps into a devastated April Wilson?


**Two rival hunting families, the Winchesters and the Wilsons. The parents of both families once worked together to fight demons and evil spirits but after an unforgettable betrayal they became sworn enemies, but what happens when Sam and dean innocently bump into a devastated April Wilson.**

The 67' Chevy Impala ground to a halt at a motel just south of Colorado, the vacancy sign flickered in the early evening dimness, both brothers let out an involuntary sigh. They had been on the road for about 6 hours following a lead from Bobby. The area had an unusual amount of missing persons all matching the same sort of criteria; pretty, intelligent girls that attended the University of Colorado. Dean turned off the ignition, raised a sympathetic eyebrow and leaped out in the direction of the motel help desk. His strong and powerful stride meant that he reached the door before the women at the desk was even aware that someone was in the room. She jumped as she felt his shadow towering above her but he flashed her his signature smile and instantly composed herself.

"How can I help you sir" she asked sincerely.

"Hi there, I would like a room for a few nights, two single beds?" Dean responded in a charming tone.

"Certainly, room 24 is furthest on your left" her abrupt tone was noted as her eyes passed straight by deans to a new customer waiting.

Dean shrugged and smiled, as he turned he expected to see just another stranger in just another motel, he was not expecting to see her. Her sage green eyes shone in the bright fluorescent light but despite their beauty and intensity they appeared drained and weary. Dean was lost in that moment and hadn't realised who he was staring at but was slowly suffering from déjà vu. '_I know I have seen those eyes before' _he was stuck, almost in a daze; the object of his confusion had not yet noticed his keen eyes dissecting her features. In a moment of clarity and just as she was handed the keys to her motel room Dean remembered exactly who it was, '_April Wilson, is that even possible, out of the trillion motels they would be at the same one at the same time? Oh NO she can't be working on the same case?'. _Before he even had time to collect his thoughts he had reached the door and was already revving the Impala in a state of panic.

"Hey man what's got you? I'm pretty sure you were fine when you went in?" Sam gazed at his brother with slight apprehension.

"Dude you are not going to believe who I just saw. Two years man, two whole fucking years."

"Who was it?"

"April"

"Ok, that is definitely not good. We better get inside"

Dean chucked the motel keys to Sam; his lanky harms retrieved the keys with ease and sped out of the Chevy and directly into the room. Dean hesitated to observe his surroundings and gather their bags plus a few weapons from the trunk. He took a final look around and backed into the motel door; he swerved and shut it with his foot. Sam was perched on the end of the bed furthest from the window rubbing his forehead.

_It had been almost two years since any of the Winchesters had been in contact with the Wilsons; they used to work together supporting each other and fighting evil. For almost a years it was like they were one big happy family and Dean had almost forgot all about Sam ditching him for the normal life he wanted. Dean and April had become very close, not to the point where anything happened between them but they knew each other pretty well and could talk about everything. However that all changed when Aprils mum Lizzie had an affair with John, it was tough because Dean knew that his dad hadn't even looked at another woman since Mary died, which meant that Lizzie was special and really meant something to John. It all ended pretty badly when Alex (April's dad) found out about the affair and shot John in the leg, the families never spoke again._

Without Dean realising, it had been about half an hour since they had both sat down, he still didn't know what to say, it was clear they were on the same hunt but does that mean they should back down and leave April to it?

"Ok, all we know is that she is at the same motel as us, she may just be passing through on the way to a job" Sam said reasonably breaking the ice cold silence.

"Hell, who knows, that crazy bitch threw a vase at me last time I saw her" He pointed at a small scar on the side of his face. He didn't want to admit his feelings to Sammy because he knew nothing would ever happen between them.

"Well all we can do is sleep on it and start the usual research in the morning till we know what she's doing? Kay" before he had even finished his sentence Sam's eyes had closed.

Dean knew that within seconds he would be in a deep slumber and would get no more conversation out of him tonight, so he walked over to the window studying the nearby area. He noticed a dingy little bar across the road buzzing with life, he knew he deserved a beer so slipped on his infamous leather jacket and made his way over there. The crisp air was refreshing as he had spent the last hour analysing their situation, giving him a slight headache and a need for a release. As he neared the entrance he inhaled the sweet smell of beer which forced an unexpected smile upon his face. He sat down and asked for a beer, only seconds later a beer was placed before him and he let out a sigh.

'_I never expected to see her again'_

Just as Dean was losing himself in thought he heard a distant yelp and what he believed to be the start of a bar fight. As he casually turned, because of his inquisitive nature he was almost horrified to notice that a familiar brunette was standing in the centre of it all, without thinking he ran to her side and again without thinking knocked out the guy standing in front of her causing all the hassle.

"What the hell Winchester? What do you think I am? Your damsel in distress" Her light green eyes glared back at him awaiting a response.

His lips remained closed and his body paralysed. He knew he hadn't thought this far ahead, well to be honest he hadn't thought at all. He could feel her eyes burning a hole through his and knew he needed to say something quickly.

"Hey April" he switched on a cheeky smile

"Hey April?" she retorted sarcastically "that all you got dean? Well you never really had a way with words did you?"

He still had no idea what to say, but got lost in her tense facial expressions. It might not be what he wanted to see but he had missed her, he knew he had feelings for her but he knew damn sure that she hated him.

She huffed and turned in the opposite direction, she swayed through the sea of trashy women and drunken men to reach the bar. Her hesitant shoulders finally slumped down as her body reached a stool.

"Vodka, straight up" she grunted as she raised her arm to the bar tender

Dead slowly paced forward again, not knowing what to do or say. He sat adjacent to her perfectly proportion body and gained the attention of the bar tender to motion for the same again. He felt the heat of her body just through her arm, but as soon as they touched she flinched away from him.

"Hey barman, can I get another" she hung her head downwards as she slid the empty glass towards a well built torso behind the bar. She only lifted her head enough to see the crystal clear liquid splashing into the glass.

Dean gulped hard and murmured _'I've missed_ _you so much' _to himself while continuing to stare at his beer before turning slightly to say "Two years is a long time eh?"

She still hung her head downwards but this time downing her third drink; she again hailed for the barman and motioned for another, no words left her mouth but a single tear ran down her cheek.

"She's gone Dean" she uttered slowly.

Dean was shocked to hear her voice and without registering her tone quickly demanded "who?"

A short pause consumed the air.

"My mom" she whimpered

Dean's arm instinctively cradled her. They sat there for awhile, not really saying much but just knowing they were there together brought a kind of comfort.

Dean finally released April from his arms.

They sat there silently, the tears had stopped but the drinking just increased in speed. April was barely finishing a drink before asking for another. Just as she was ordering a beer dean interrupted her.

"Listen I know you don't want to hear this but why don't you slow down a bit"

She spun herself round to face him; she casually swayed from side to side, leant in inches from Dean's face and pointed at him.

"Now yooo think yooo can tell me what too dooo, think again buster" and slapped his face in a child like fashion.

Dean knew it wouldn't help but grabbed her shoulders, pulled her off her stool and edged her towards the door.

PLease review :)


End file.
